Ron's Return
by RLynnT
Summary: After Ron realizes his mistake, he tries to return to his friends with the help of the deluminator. What happened before they were reunited?


Ron sat shivering in the snow. He had no idea where he was, but, if the deluminator did what he thought he did, he was at least near Harry and Hermione. Whether or not they wanted him back haunted him. He was very selfish in his actions and said some rude things. Even he knew this, but if he actually said it out loud, maybe they would take him back.

But this wasn't the first day that he tried to find them and he didn't feel like he was any closer than before. All he could think of doing was to sit among the trees and try to keep warm. With any luck, something may come up.

An icy breeze snaked through the mass of trees and through Ron's hair causing him to curl himself tighter into a ball. He stared ahead of himself at the opposite mound of snow.

Then, surprisingly, there appeared a distant light from behind the mound. It was faint and silvery. If he wasn't already looking in that direction, it was likely that he would have completely missed it. Not just that, but the light was moving.

Ron quickly grabbed his stuff, threw it over his shoulder and took off.

The light continued to his right. Ron needed to see what the light was coming from. For all he knew, this could be leading him into a trap. He tried to outrun it without getting to close, dodging trees as he ran.

Completely out of breath, Ron came to a frozen lake. He did not come out of the trees just to be safe. He looked over and saw the source of the light.

It was a shining doe. Even from where Ron stood, on the other side of the lake; he could sense a great sense of warmth from this animal. It was so beautiful, and yet somewhat familiar. It walked without disturbing the snow beneath it and continued gracefully on top of the frozen lake.

Footsteps in the snow echoed behind the doe. Someone was coming.

A teenage boy came out from behind the trees following the doe.

_Harry!_

That doe must have been Harry's Patronus, but it seemed different from how it usually was. Ron just couldn't put his finger on it. He wanted to shout out to Harry, but was still hesitant after their last row.

It took a moment for Ron to realize that Harry was alone. Hermione was not with him.

Why is Harry walking alone in the snow? Where is he going? Why does he need his Patronus? Is there a dementor near? Where is Hermione?

The doe stopped over the lake. Harry looked like he was going to say something, but the doe vanished. This confused Ron.

Ron watched as Harry looked around the lake

"Lumos," Ron heard him say, and Harry's wand lit up. Ron didn't notice that the wand in Harry's hand was different from Harry's.

Harry continued to look around looking slightly confused. Finally, he looked down at the top of the frozen lake. Harry's eyes widened with surprise. He saw something in the lake. Ron could not see from where he stood, but it looked like it was something Harry needed.

Harry pointed his wand into the frozen lake and muttered something.

Nothing happened. Harry put down his wand and murmured something else to the top of the lake. Again, nothing happened.

Finally, Harry stood up looking nervous but determined. Whatever he was planning to do wasn't going to be easy.

To Ron's surprise, Harry was taking off his clothes.

"What?" Ron breathed to himself in the trees. This didn't make sense. Harry casts a Patronus, walks to a frozen lake, sees something in it and starts taking off his clothes? Why?

An owl hooted above him and gave him a start, but looked back at Harry. He was standing in the freezing cold snow barefoot in his underwear. Had Harry finally lost it? Ron also saw he was wearing a large necklace which he recognized as the locket.

Harry bent down, picked up the wand and pointed at the surface of the frozen lake.

"Diffindo."

A great crack broke the silence of the cold night as the icy lake broke. Harry walked closer to the edge of the lake shivering. Ron now understood. Harry was going into the lake to retrieve whatever he saw. He must have tried to summon it first and it wouldn't come. So, Harry was doing the only other thing he could do to get it.

After a moment to convince himself of what had to be done, Harry jumped into the freezing water. His head was still dry for a moment and then he dived. Ron walked forward a few steps but stopped, thinking.

Harry has done some crazy things in the past, but he had a good reason for every single one. Whatever Harry was doing now must be important. Ron did have to give him some credit for taking off his clothes so he could get warm and dry when he got out.

But Harry did not come up. A few bubbles reached the surface, but nothing more.

Ron started to worry. He's been down there for a little while and it wasn't too deep of a lake. Harry could swim well enough given the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Something was wrong.

There was no time to think.

Ron dropped all of his stuff, ran as fast as he could to the edge of the lake and jumped in.

The cold water pierced through his skin like knives. He hit the bottom of the lake with his feet and felt something smooth and hard. He opened his eyes under the water and saw below him was Gryffindor's sword.

Without thinking, Ron grabbed it. Then he looked up and saw an outline of a motionless body against the rocks. He swam as hard as he could, the sword still in hand, grabbed him around the chest and dragged him up toward the surface. It was not easy with how much Ron was carrying, but he managed to pull both the sword and Harry out of the lake.

Harry wasn't moving. Ron saw drops of blood falling from around his neck and realized what the problem was. The locket was choking Harry, cutting into his skin.

Ron dropped to his knees, forgetting his wand, and forced the tip of the sword under the chain, remarkably close to Harry's skin and jabbed the sword upwards.

The chain broke. The locket fell off and Harry came to coughing up all the water in his lungs.


End file.
